Carta ao bom Velhinho
by Niyama
Summary: Caro bom velhinho... // Presente de natal ADIANTADO para a Cah *-*


- Querido, acho que está na hora de contarmos para ela. – Disse preocupadamente a mulher de cabelos róseos após ler o papel em sua mão.

- Concordo meu bem, isso não é nem um pouco saudável...

Após isso, o homem passa os olhos pelo papel lendo novamente a carta com letras bem desenhadas e minúsculas.

**

_Caro bom velhinho,_

_Sou eu se lembra? Haruno Sakura, uma de suas fiéis mais rejeitada. Mas um ano se passou, e estou novamente aqui com minha carta. Nesses 365 dias, eu me portei como a verdadeira menininha da mamãe. Cresci 6,5 cm, e completei meus tão sonhados oito anos. Meus cabelos estão maiores batendo quase em meus quadris e meus olhos brilham cada dia mais. Amigos de mamãe dizem que minha pele parece pêssego e me elogiam pela beleza. Minhas notas só aumentam, e por falar nela, lembra-se do quanto eu estava ruim em lançamento de shurikens? Adivinhe, fiquei cada vez melhor e sou umas das melhores da sala, perdendo apenas para ele._

_Como minha mãe me aconselhou esse ano eu fiz tudo, tudinho, o que ela pediu: Comi tudo o que ela fazia, inclusive verduras e legumes, –eca! – lavei minhas roupas intimas, – não falo o nome por você ser menino– limpei a casa, fiz meus deveres e até recusei o presente que meus pais queriam me comprar. Evitei doces, não contei mentiras e outras coisas, tudo para ser a melhor das melhores._

_O senhor sabe que te mando cartas há alguns anos, ou melhor, desde que eu comecei a escrever. Exatos dois anos. Nesses anos, eu só peço uma coisa, e nada. O que falta para eu ser abençoada com um de seus presentes? Quer que eu envie a carta diretamente ao senhor? _

_Como o senhor já deve ter visto, eu comecei a carta com 'Caro bom velhinho' e na verdade eu deveria ter começado com: Seu velho safado e mentiroso. Estou falando a verdade, como disse, parei de mentir. Quando finalmente vai me dar o que pedi? É tão simples! Eu sei que várias garotas devem pedir o mesmo, mas, por favor, tente pensar em mim como um caso especial. Eu como já disse, não quero nada, nada além do que peço a dois anos. Como o senhor leu lá em cima, eu estou cada vez mais bonita, deixei meu cabelo crescer e todo o resto. A única coisa que eu preciso é da sua magia. Tudo o que eu peço, tudo o que eu realmente quero, é o meu tão sonhado Sasuke-kun. Faço qualquer castigo para ter ele, inclusive me torno masoquista, mas por favor, faça ele me amar. Juro nunca mais pedir nada ao senhor e nunca mais querer presente nenhum de meus pais. Com o amor de Sasuke-kun, eu poderei finalmente ter meu presente maior._

_Leia com carinho, e pense em meu pedido._

_Atenciosamente, Haruno Sakura._

***

O sino da Igreja é ouvido, e enquanto pessoas se acomodam na entrada da mesma, com seus saquinhos de arroz, chega então os personagens principais: Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke.  
Enquanto ambos passam de braços dados, é ouvido pessoas desejando-lhes parabéns seguidos de leves tapas nas costas do noivo, que sorri discretamente com o ato.

Após Sakura ver o discreto sorriso no rosto do _marido _a mesma se lembra da época em que tinha oito anos e da última vez que escreveu uma carta ao papai Noel. A rosada lembra-se vagamente de seus pais a chamarem e todos conversarem em frente a lareira; naquela noite ela descobriu que o bom velhinho não passava de uma lenda. Sakura nunca chorou tanto em sua vida. Oh sim, ela havia chorado muito quando Sasuke a pediu em namoro, logo depois em noivado e desabou em lágrimas quando ele a pediu em casamento.

Mesmo sabendo que Papai Noel não existia, nunca nem em um segundo de sua vida, desistiu de seu presente, e obviamente não havia acreditado naquela de 'Papai Noel não existir'. Sakura sabia que existia, e que graças a ele, estava ali, de braços dados, anel dourado no dedo e casada com Sasuke.

- Obrigado papai Noel. – Sussurrou antes de entrar na limusine e ser tomada pelos lábios de Sasuke. Agora ela esperava que o seu desejo no Tanabata¹ se realizasse. Sakura tinha fé que após sua lua-de-mel ele iria se realizar, mesmo que seus pais dissessem o contrário.

***

**N/A:** Eu realmente odeio o casal SasuSaku, tanto que vocês só tiveram um mínima participação do Sasuke. Odeio tanto, mas tive que fazer, minha miguxa Cah gosta desse casal então eu decidi fazer. Está um lixo, eu sei. Mas me desculpem, embora eu AME a Cah, eu odeio a Sakura, fiquei num misto enorme. Mas no fim, meu Love por você falou mais alto, Cah *-*

Peça quantos SasuSaku quiser, assim, eu irei treinar para quando nós começarmos a escrever nosso romance com todas as meninas e os dois Uchihas; se não gostar, me diga!!

Well, eu gostei de escrever, foi legalzinho, e fiz meu melhor, com o tempo eu melhoro!

Desculpem os erros, depois eu mando pra minha Beta...

Sem esquecer... Reviews?

¹: Tanabata é uma comemoração de origem japonesa que ocorre na sétima noite do sétimo mês do ano. Segundo uma lenda, nesse dia a princesa Orihime para ver seu amor Hikoboshi, teria que realizar todos os desejos das pessoas da Terra. Vejam a lenda na Wikipedia, é muito fofa.


End file.
